Catching up
by Oilux
Summary: Namine couldn't bear it anymore, she had to get away. She never thought that she would run into him while she was at it.
1. Chapter 1

Life is quickly becoming unbearable. Namine though that she might have more time, but the depressions became more and more frequent, always persisting. It used to be they would show up only once or twice a year, but then it was every three months, then every two weeks. Now it just seemed like it was all the time. The doctors gave her medicine, but it doesn't work. Namine knew that there might be only one thing that could help her but she needed to go alone.

Her family lived in Twilight Town, very small and, in her opinion, just suffocating. Namine had one sister, her fraternal twin Kairi. Kairi was nice and had gorgeous red hair, but she treated Namine like she didn't even exist, not eve looking in her direction. Her parent's barley said hello to her anymore, just making the depressions worse.

Namine planned to make her trip, she planned for days figuring out the exact way to where she could get there, without anyone stopping her or getting in her way. She left at three in the morning, before her father woke up, giving her enough time to leave town without interruptions.

Namine quickly walked through the town, and headed straight for the woods. There was only one or two lights on at this time of night, and Namine made sure to stay away from those, being extra-cautious. She got to the woods and took a well hidden trail. She brought out her flash-light, needing the extra light because of the lack of moon. As she walked there was no noise except the brush of her feet against the soft ground.

It took Namine around three hours to reach her destination, using the path and taking no breaks. She knew she was close when the path finally smoothed out, the rocks disappearing. Suddenly the path opened up into a beautiful meadow. The sun was just rising casting a beautiful glow across the ground, illuminating the flowers and grass. Oak trees lined the entire meadow, forming it into a perfect circle. A small stream cut right through the middle of the meadow, creating a comforting sound. Namine sighed, finally happy and content for the first time in weeks.

Namine walked over to the edge of the stream. She knelt down and drank some of the water; it was freezing cold but tasted great. Then she went over to the very middle of the meadow, hopping over the thin part of the stream, and sat down in the grass. She laid back and looked up at the last of the stars disappear into the sky as the sun rose.

-X-X-X-X-

"Hey are you alright?"

Namine bolted upright, almost knocking heads with the kid in leaning over her. She looked at the guy; he was at least a year or two older than her. He had long silver hair, strands of it falling into his eyes, almost hiding their aquamarine color.

"Hey, hey calm down. Are you okay?" He knelt in front of her.

"Ya I'm fine." Namine didn't move but she did try to find out the time. By the look of the sun it seemed to be about three, Namine figured she must have fallen asleep.

"What are you doing out here?" He changed his position, now squatting in front of her, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Nothing" Namine stretched out her limbs, them being sore from sleeping on the ground. Namine's mother would always say that its always hard in the morning.

"Do you live in Twilight Town?"

"How did you know that?" Namine started to feel a little nervous, now wondering what this kid wanted and why he was asking all these questions.

"Well, Twilight Town is close and I just moved there, so I figured that ya know…" Namine relaxed again, realizing that he was just a curious kid.

"That's interesting, where did you move from?" The longer he stayed, the more relaxed Namine felt; he didn't give her a bad feeling.

"Destiny Islands, I'm Riku by the way."

"Riku?" Namine was surprised, before her family moved to Twilight Town, the lived in Destiny Islands. It was always him, her sister Kairi, and a kid named Sora.

"Ya have we met before?" Riku finally relaxed and sat down on the grass.

"You knew my sister Kairi"

"No way, Namine? I never thought that I would see you again." Riku smiled at her and Namine smiled back.

"I'm actually surprised that you remember me, you always liked my sister."

"Well, actually Sora was the one that liked Kairi; I only liked her as a friend. When she and Sora started dating, it was like I didn't exist." Riku looked at the ground, sad at remembering such lonely times.

"Ya I know what that's like" Namine also felt sad, remembering her home life.

"So tell me Namine how is life treating you?" He rushed this out, wanting the subject to change.

"Not so good" Namine whispered.

-X-X-X-X-

They talked forever in the meadow, catching up, seeing what had changed and getting to know each other better. Time trickled by, Namine knowing that when it got dark, she would have to go home and suffer for leaving, but right now that didn't matter. When it did get dark Riku walked with Namine back to town, their houses were actually close to each other only a block or two apart. The two were silent most of the walk, until they got outside Namine's house. Before either of them could say anything to each other, the front door burst open.

"NAMINE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" It was Namine's father standing on the door step, literally bearing over Namine. Namine trembled, shrinking into herself. Riku stood in front of Namine.

"Don't yell at her it was my fault that she was out!" Namine's father looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who the hell are you? What have you been doing with my daughter?" Her father advanced, looking even more menacing. Riku didn't even look scared though.

"I'm Riku and sir you need to calm down" Riku stayed calm and ration all the while the man yelled, not even flinching.

"I need to calm down? I NEED TO CALM DOWN, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I NEED ITS FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" He pulled his arm back getting ready to punch Riku. When he actually tried to hit Riku, quick as a flash he grabbed the man's wrist, stopping the punch with only a little effort.

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID SON OF A BIT-"Riku twisted his arm around his back cutting of the words in an instant.

"Now sir I tried to be nice but it's obvious that you're not going to. So in a day or two Namine and I will come back and if you want to talk about this rationally, we'll be all ears." Riku let go of his arm, and turned around and grabbed Namine's wrist, pulling her along. They heard her father cursing, but he didn't make any move to go after them. Neither of them said a word.

"Hey Namine" said Riku, finally breaking the silence.

"Ya Riku?"

"Do you know why I never liked Kairi?" Riku stopped and looked at her.

"No I don't" Namine looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"It's because I liked her sister."


	2. Alternate Ending

Life is quickly becoming unbearable. Namine though that she might have more time, but the depressions became more and more frequent, always persisting. It used to be they would show up only once or twice a year, but then it was every three months, then every two weeks. Now it just seemed like it was all the time. The doctors gave her medicine, but it doesn't work. Namine knew that there might be only one thing that could help her but she needed to go alone.

Her family lived in Twilight Town, very small and, in her opinion, just suffocating. Namine had one sister, her fraternal twin Kairi. Kairi was nice and had gorgeous red hair, but she treated Namine like she didn't even exist, not eve looking in her direction. Her parent's barley said hello to her anymore, just making the depressions worse.

Namine planned to make her trip, she planned for days figuring out the exact way to where she could get there, without anyone stopping her or getting in her way. She left at three in the morning, before her father woke up, giving her enough time to leave town without interruptions.

Namine quickly walked through the town, and headed straight for the woods. There was only one or two lights on at this time of night, and Namine made sure to stay away from those, being extra-cautious. She got to the woods and took a well hidden trail. She brought out her flash-light, needing the extra light because of the lack of moon. As she walked there was no noise except the brush of her feet against the soft ground.

It took Namine around three hours to reach her destination, using the path and taking no breaks. She knew she was close when the path finally smoothed out, the rocks disappearing. Suddenly the path opened up into a beautiful meadow. The sun was just rising casting a beautiful glow across the ground, illuminating the flowers and grass. Oak trees lined the entire meadow, forming it into a perfect circle. A small stream cut right through the middle of the meadow, creating a comforting sound. Namine sighed, finally happy and content for the first time in weeks.

Namine walked over to the edge of the stream. She knelt down and drank some of the water; it was freezing cold but tasted great. Then she went over to the very middle of the meadow, hopping over the thin part of the stream, and sat down in the grass. She laid back and looked up at the last of the stars disappear into the sky as the sun rose.

-X-X-X-X-

"Hey are you alright?"

Namine bolted upright, almost knocking heads with the kid in leaning over her. She looked at the guy; he was at least a year or two older than her. He had long silver hair, strands of it falling into his eyes, almost hiding their aquamarine color.

"Hey, hey calm down. Are you okay?" He knelt in front of her.

"Ya I'm fine." Namine didn't move but she did try to find out the time. By the look of the sun it seemed to be about three, Namine figured she must have fallen asleep.

"What are you doing out here?" He changed his position, now squatting in front of her, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Nothing" Namine stretched out her limbs, them being sore from sleeping on the ground. Namine's mother would always say that its always hard in the morning.

"Do you live in Twilight Town?"

"How did you know that?" Namine started to feel a little nervous, now wondering what this kid wanted and why he was asking all these questions.

"Well, Twilight Town is close and I just moved there, so I figured that ya know…" Namine relaxed again, realizing that he was just a curious kid.

"That's interesting, where did you move from?" The longer he stayed, the more relaxed Namine felt; he didn't give her a bad feeling.

"Destiny Islands, I'm Riku by the way."

"Riku?" Namine was surprised, before her family moved to Twilight Town, the lived in Destiny Islands. It was always him, her sister Kairi, and a kid named Sora.

"Ya have we met before?" Riku finally relaxed and sat down on the grass.

"You knew my sister Kairi"

"No way, Namine? I never thought that I would see you again." Riku smiled at her and Namine smiled back.

"I'm actually surprised that you remember me, you always liked my sister."

"Well, actually Sora was the one that liked Kairi; I only liked her as a friend. When she and Sora started dating, it was like I didn't exist." Riku looked at the ground, sad at remembering such lonely times.

"Ya I know what that's like" Namine also felt sad, remembering her home life.

"So tell me Namine how is life treating you?" He rushed this out, wanting the subject to change.

"Not so good" Namine whispered.

-X-X-X-X-

They talked forever in the meadow, catching up, seeing what had changed and getting to know each other better. Riku learned that she has depression problems, and Namine learned that Riku had never really liked Kairi and had only hung out with her because Sora liked her. As time passed they grew closer and closer feeling comfortable together.

Time trickled by, Namine knowing that when it got dark, she would have to go home and suffer for leaving, but right now that didn't matter. When it did get dark Riku walked with Namine back to town, their houses were actually close to each other only a block or two apart. The two were silent most of the walk, until they got outside Namine's house.

"So this is your house?" Riku looked around, impressed by the size of it.

"Ya, it is. Feel free to come over anytime it would be nice to actually talk to someone." She smiled at that, poking a little fun at her own misery.

"I'll be sure to do that." The two stood on the doorstep together, the silence a little awkward.

"So I'll see you soon Riku." Namine opened the door and started heading inside, but Riku grabbed her wrist. She turned around wondering what he could want but before she could say anything he captured her lips in a kiss. Namine was surprised, but after a second she relaxed into the kiss. After about a minute Riku pulled away.

"Sorry I just wanted to do that since I saw you in the meadow and I couldn't help myself." Riku explained it all in a rush. Namine was speechless.

"Nami, do you know why I never liked Kairi?" Namine shook her head.

"Its because I always liked her sister"


End file.
